UnForgiving
by belastar8
Summary: Ally Dawson is a famous singer/songwriter. When a contest puts her ex-cheating-boyfriend at her front door,thing turn upside down. An Auslly adventure!
1. Chapter 1

**HI! This is my first story so be easy on me! It's based off another story called The Plan . It just ended and it was just so sad..so...yeah.**

* * *

**Ally POV:**

Hi my name is Allyson Marie Dawson. Ally for short. I'm a famous singer who writes her own songs. The only reason i became famous was because of my ex- boyfriend. You see, we came up with a plan to pretend to date, but then we actually fell love with each other. When it was time for our prom we went together and I won Prom Queen! I went to go find him to tell him the great news but I found him in the janitors closet making out with my BEST FRIEND Kira. So, I then went to a college in England called Oxford and met Gavin.

So now here I am driving home. And when I say home I mean _home._ Miami. Mom. Dad. Trish. Dez. **him. **No Ally no! stop thinking about him! He's gone. Good-bye! Adios!

I smile as I pull into the driveway of my mansion. Yes, this was home but still wanted my own home. I park it along with all my other cars and walk up to the front doors. I jump in surprise when I hear **WELCOME HOME ALLY! **shouted out by non other then my mother,my father, my boyfriend, and my bestfriend, Trish.

I walk up to them and give them a bear hug and then peck Gavin's lips. I smile and everyone as i began talking about how boring the trip was and how fun it was to see all my fans follow me.

"What's new?" I ask them. Trish starts telling me about some cute boys while Gavin tells me how much he missed me. My mom and dad start telling me about some contest that I pay no attention to until i hear that the winner will be staying here with me for a moth! A MONTH!

"what the hell! the winner could be some physco killer" I yell.

"Relax, we picked the winner out ourselves" They beam proudly.

"I swear if its some creepy douc-" i start to say but am cut off by the doorbell. I shoot them a glare then go to answer it. My eyes widen at the person standing in front of me.

_**Austin Monica Moon**_


	2. Chapter 2: friends

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I honestly thought I wouldnt get any! This story isnt really like the Plan. I just used the part where Austin cheated on Ally by kissing Kira at Prom. And im going to make it different. You'll see :)**

* * *

ALLY POV:

I pulled Austin's hand for him to come in. He started following me without a word when I walked away. I walked into the guest room. "You'll be staying in here", I spat.

"Ally I am so sorry i didn-", Austin began but I cut him off. "If you didn't mean to then why did you do it? I loved you. But, nooo. You like Kira more than your girlfriend. You like Kira's lips so much that you decide to cheat on me ON PROM NIGHT!", I snarled.

"Ally", Austin whispered, "Could we at least be friends? I mean I am going to be with you for a month."

I sighed. i wanted to say no. I wanted to slap him in the face then leave. I wanted to kick him out of my house and tell him to never come back. But I didn't want to be known as the famous pop star that kicked out a poor helpless teenager. Or the famous pop star that has anger issues when she sees old high school friends. No. I would have to become friends with him. I would have to manage not to get to close.

"Fine" I whispered, then left without another word.

When I got back to the front door, I saw my parents packed up and ready to go. "Honey, We have to go to work", my mom said as she kissed my forehead goodbye. I waved have heartily. I turned around only to see Gavin. "Where's Trish?" I asked.

"She left when you grabbed Austins arm. Something about her five minute break being over an hour ago" Gavin replied. I chuckled. Typical Trish.

We decided on playing wii to finish the day. Gavin and I were laughing our heads off trying to win the game. When we both lost the game we kissed out of boredom. We decided to watch a movie to end the day.

When I left the room to go get popcorn, I came back to see Gavin on one couch, and Austin on the other.

"Austin?" I asked but it came out as a snarl. He looked up and smiled. "I asked him to join us. I know about the whole friend thing and I think this is a good way to start" Gavin said.

"How do you know about the friend thing?"

"You guys talk really loud"

I blushed at his statement and Austin chucked. We watched the Purge that night and it was SCARY. I was hiding under the covers the whole time. When Gavin announced that he was leaving I pouted.

"Please don't go" I begged.

"I have to"

"No you can stay the night"

"Ally I need to get home"

"Could we at least write a few lyrics to a new song?" I asked hopefully. He grinned "Sure, why not".

When we got to the piano, I immediately started singing.

_it's too late to apologize _

_it's too late oh, oh, oh_

"That's awesome! But I need to go now. Sorry" GAvin said.

I frowned as he said this. I really didn't want him to leave Austin and me Alone together. What ever happened to a over protective boyfriend?

I walked back to the living room to see Austin was still there. I sighed.

"It's late. We should go to sleep."

"Ally please" Austin begged, obviously hearing my song.

"No Austin.,

_It's too late to apologize"_

* * *

**How was that? I tried to make it long but im not supposed to be on my computer. They took my phone and my ipad away so i'm trying to write as much as I can without getting caught. And this chapter deleted like seven times so I got really pissed off.**

**review please?**

**I DONT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR APOLOGIZE BY ONE REPUBLIC**

**~bela **


	3. Chapter 3: Ouch

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews! And...Austin's not famous Ally is. I was gonna wait until I got more Reviews to update but i realized I got A LOT of follows and favs so i decided to update. :)**

**On with the chapter!**

* * *

**ALLY POV:**

I smiled as we finished singing the song. Gavin and I had just got done writing the song that we started last night. It was perfect for what I was feeling right now. I smiled wider as I began to sing the song again.

_I'm holdin' on your rope,_  
_Got me ten feet off the ground._  
_And I'm hearin' what you say,_  
_But I just can't make a sound._  
_You tell me that you need me,_  
_Then you go and cut me down..._  
_But wait..._  
_You tell me that you're sorry,_  
_Didn't think I'd turn around_  
_And say..._

_[Chorus]_  
_That it's too late to apologize._  
_It's too late..._  
_I said it's too late to apologize._  
_It's too late, too late, oh, oh._

_[Verse 2]_  
_I'd take another chance,_  
_Take a fall, take a shot for you, oh, oh._  
_I need you like a heart needs a beat,_  
_But it's nothin' new, yeah!_  
_I loved you with a fire red,_  
_Now it's turnin' blue_  
_And you say..._  
_Sorry, like an angel_  
_Heaven let me think was you_  
_But I'm afraid..._

_[Chorus]_  
_It's too late to apologize._  
_It's too late._  
_I said it's too late to apologize._  
_It's too late, whoa!_

_[Interlude]_

_[Chorus]_  
_It's too late to apologize._  
_It's too late._  
_I said it's too late to apologize._  
_It's too late._

_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah (too late)!_  
_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah (too late)!_

_I'm holdin' on your rope,_  
_Got me ten feet off the ground._

It fit perfectly with what I was feeling. Austin wanted to apologize but I didn't let him. It was too late for him because he chose to kiss Kira. Not me. And I thought he was an angel. Key word was. He's just a back-stabbing-no-good-heartbreaker that needs to fu-

"Ally are you ok? You were dozing off there." Gavin said cutting me out of my thoughts.

"Yea. I'm alright." I said with no emotion what-so-ever.

"Ally?"

"Yea?"

"Do you still have feelings for him?"

"For who?"

"Don't play dumb with me."

"I'm not! I told you what he did and you expect me to still have feelings for him?! HOW ARE YOU. He cheated on ME. He apologized to ME. And i Cried over him because the love of my life just broke my heart." I yelled but stopped dead in my track after I said the last sentence. I looked at Gavin to see his face piratically red with anger.

"So you do have feelings for him!"

"I never stopped" I yelled back, not realizing what I was doing. I wanted to slap myself across the face. Why am I being so stupid?!

"You little bitch" He yelled right back then slapped me across the face hard. I felt tears roll down my cheek. Not because it hurt that he slapped me (it did a lot) It hurt that he was breaking my heart like this. He's just the same.

I looked up to apologize but didn't expect to see what I was seeing. Gavin was on the floor with a bloody nose groaning. Austin was in front of me with a concerned look on his face. "Are you ok?" he asked. I just nodded my head yes. I couldn't help it anymore. I let the tears fall freely as I clung onto austin's shoulder. He held me and let me cry on him not caring if I got his shirt well or not.

He whispered soothing things to me while I cried. I just listening but smiled at one. "Ally, can we start over? I never meant to hurt you"

I smiled and nodded my head yes. After all he did just beat the crap out of Gavin who was running down the street by now. All because he laid an unwanted finger on me. I could trust him.

"You only get one more chance though. Then I'm done with boys" I said with a smile while he chucked.

He whispered one last sentence in my ear before taking me to the couch to lay me down on it.

_It's never too late to apologize_

* * *

**So, Theres the chapter! I hope it was long enough.**

**I dont own Austin and Ally or Apologize by One republic.**

**Review please!**

**~bela**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so grateful for you guys! I pratically jumped out of my skin when it said I got ten reviews! Thank you thank you thankyou!**

**NOW ON WIT THE STORY!**

* * *

ALLY POV:

I woke up to the sun light nearly blinding me. I felt cold. Really cold. Like something was missing. I got off the couch and walked to the kitchen, prepared to smash something up for me and Austin to eat for breakfast. But I walked in to see Austin reading a newspaper and a plate of pancakes next to him. I smirked.

"Since when do you read news papers? I mean you're Austin Moon. You don't read" I stated jokingly. He just glared at me and said,

"Well I was bored and You are on the front page. And i'm not reading _the newspaper_. I'm reading cheetah beat." He said pulling off the newspaper article to see a new cover on the Cheetah Beat and I defiantly was on there. I looked at him weirdly wondering why he had the news paper there.

"I wanted to look more smart." He replied to my thoughts. I blushed. Had I talked out loud? "Yes,yes you did and it's quite adorable." He stated once again smirking to my blushing face.

"Why are you up so early?" I asked. If there was one thing I knew most about Austin it was that he was defiantly _not _a morning person. I remember one time back in high school we were at his house and he wouldn't wake up. Everything I did had no affect on him.

_"Auuuussstttiiinn" I whined._

_"Allllllllllyyyyyyy" He whined back._

_I started to roll my eyes but stopped mid-roll before exclaiming, "HA! you're awake" witch only resulted into him tickling me._

I smiled at the memory.

"I'm not. You slept all day. It's 2:30 now." he said. My eyes practically popped out of my head. Why hadn't he woke me up?!

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?" i yelled at him swatting his arm.

"You looked so peaceful. And besides I didn't want you to have to fight off the paparazzi."

"Why were the paparazzi here?"

"Because you cheated on Gavin with me." I almost spit out my water when he said this. Me?! A cheater! Ha! I'm living with one!

"Why would they think that?"

'Because that's what Gavin told them"

"WHAT?" I yelled snatching the magazine out of his hands. The article read:

_Is Ally Dawson Cheating on her loving boyfriend Gavin? Of course! We talked to Gavin earlier and he replied with " YEs Ally did cheat on me. I went to the bathroom a in the middle of our song writing session and I came back to see Ally without a shirt on on Austin Moon's Lap sucking faces. Punches were thrown and lets just say that he won. Ally told me that she didn't love me and she never did. It was only to get Austin jealous." Well there you have it. Ally Dawson is the biggest jerk popstar now._

That's what I tried to stay away from! Being the biggest jerk of the month! And Gavin has to lie! He knows I would never do that. As I was thinking deeply I felt a hot breath down my neck. I looked up to Austin as he began to kiss my neck. I pulled away.

"Austin I said we would start over"

"And we are"

"No, We haven't even met yet."

He rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Hi i'm Austin Moon."

"And i'm Ally Dawson" I replied with a smirk.

Suddenly his eyes lit up. "Ally, I got an idea" He said with a smile on his face. I groaned his ideas were the worst. "what?"

"Let's have a beach day!"

* * *

**Well there you have it. I will try to update later today but no promises because it's my step-moms birthday. Keep reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own austin and Ally or Cheetah Beat.**

**Follow me on insta + Belastar8**

~Bela


End file.
